prettylittlerolepayfandomcom-20200214-history
Montgomery Heights Transcript
Trashley Marie Jaxon sits in his room. "Jaxon! Come here right now!" Rolling his eyes he gets up and walks down stairs. His mother and father sit in his bedroom with looks of disappointment on their faces. "What?" He crosses his arms and looks over toward the window, wishing he was anywhere but here. "You are failing Spanish!?" Jaxon looks his mom in the eye. "I have a B." Jaxon's dad steps forward, causing him to step back and looks down. "Do not ever, and I mean ever, talk back. What do you say to your mother!?" Jaxon gulps. "I am sorry, I will bring my grade up by next progress reports." His mom sighs. "Alright. Go to bed dear. You have school in the morning." He nods, kissing her on the forehead. He gives his father the side eye and turns around heading up his steps. Entering his room he shuts off the light and grabs his phone, plugging it in. He curls into his blankets and sends Sara a quick text. To: Sara 6:42PM 'we have so much to tlk about tmrw. + side 2 today, mom was off all day so I got my dad off my back' He slowly falls asleep, even though it's still pretty early. Like · Reply · 2 · 23 July 2016 at 21:09 Remove Trashley Marie Trashley Marie At 9PM Jax wakes up and looks around his room. The sun was down and it was dim. He grabbed his cell and walked out side. Pulling out a cigarette pack he looked at it. Pulling one he stuck it between his teeth and licked the filter. He pulled it out and stared at it. breaking it he tosses it in his yard. Sara will kill him for taking those from her and breaking them. He slowly broke them all. "She is trying so hard." He had one left to break as he heard the door slam. Turning around he saw his dad. He was slammed against the brick wall of his house and turned his face to the side. "Smoking. Really, you want that to be the start of your death." Rolling his eyes Jaxon tried to move, but his dad slammed him against the wall harder. "You are already slowly killing me, I don't need a cigarette to help you." Punching him in the face his dad backed away. "I saw that look you gave me earlier. You had no right. No get your ass to bed and don't tell a damn soul, you hear me." Nodding, he ran upstairs and through his phone on his bed, slamming his fist against the covers. "Just stay calm. Just breathe Jaxon." Slowly crying he turns to his bed covers and falls asleep again. Like · Reply · 1 October 2016 at 23:14 · Edited Remove Trashley Marie Trashley Marie @3AM Theo walked quietly into his house and he sighed deeply. "Nice going Theo. Leave it to you to fuck up and get home this early. "Sneaking into his room at what, 5AM?" Theo turned to Tara. "Shut up, its only three." She walked to him slowly. "Mom and dad are only a room away. One loud word." She said 'word' in a louder tone and Theo covered her mouth looking toward the room. "Laundry for week?" She nodded. He let go and entered his room. TJ laid on his bed, passed out. Theo snuck in bed with the young child and chuckled. Kissing the kids head and turned. He gasped and then smiled. "What Terahyn?" The little girl with blonde hair smiled. "Cuddles?" He chuckled quietly and nodded, lifting the blanket for him. He lay there with a sibling on his left and a child on his right. Like · Reply · 24 July 2016 at 03:01 Remove Trashley Marie Trashley Marie Jax sits out of his bed and looks in the mirror, a nice bruis left on his jaw from the night before. He brushes his teeth as the shower runs and then hops in. Afterwards he texts Ariel. To: Ariel 5:46AM Don't wear you graphic marvel tee or wripped black skinnys. K? He gets dressed and combs through his hair, shaking it so it all sets quickly. He wears his usual convers and some aviator shades. He grabs some toast of the counter and kisses his mom's head on the way out, no even giving a glance at his dad. "Son! Where did you get that bruise!?" Stopping in his tracks, Jaxon turns to the voice of satan, his own father. "You know. Just trying to do a skateboard trick late last night. Sorry." Nodding his father sent him off. Jaxon through the cooked bread into the yard and watched as birds flew down and attacked it. He glances down at his arms and puts on the sweatshirt he left in his truck. Tossing it on he groans and slams his hand against the steering wheel. He starts the truck and begins driving to school. Like · Reply · 24 July 2016 at 07:12 Remove Trashley Marie Trashley Marie Theo wakes up to being alone in bed. He puts on his music and begins to get ready, shower, teeth, other hygienic essentials. He gets dressed in a t-shirt with no real design and some blue jeans. He style his hair into a swoosh and look in the mirror he turns it away and put on his shoes. Plugging in his ear buds he gets on his motorbike, skipping passed the eating family. Seeing there was no dad or mom to say bye and no child he wished to distract form their meal. Like · Reply · 24 July 2016 at 07:15 Remove Trashley Marie Trashley Marie Theo broke through his front door to see Terahyn on the couch, her face a bright red. His dad sat over the small girl. "What did you do!?" Theo ran up tot the short man and picked him up, pinning him to the wall. Theo's dad shook his head and put his hands up in surrender. "Mariah I didn't do anything." Theo backed up dropping the man. "What did I say about that! My name is Theo! Jesus hell dad! I'm on T! I don't even look like a girl anymore!" I am like 5'9 I have more muscle than you, I have a beard growing in. Do you hear my voice!? I don't even have a chest anymore! What is your problem!" Theo heard Terahyn cough behind him and turned around very quickly. "Baby?" Theo's dad chuckled. "She got sick at school today. She is fine. Your mom will be home soon, I am going on a trip today and your little bitch made me delay my flight." Theo stood up and away from his daughter and turned around. "What did you just call her." The 5'3 man filled and backed away from his son. "Bye." His dad and Theo knelt down to Terahyn. Soon Tara came behind him with a bowl of soup. "She got sick at school. He didn't lay a hand on her." Theo nodded, he pushed his blonde hair out of his face, the guaff he gave himself earlier fell when he sweat riding his bike home. "I don't trust him near her. I'm glad you were here." Tara placed a hand on his back and rubbed it. "Iran his daughter too, he could never." Theo pushed Tara back. "Never say that again. In one year I can disown him and move out of here." Like · Reply · 2 October 2016 at 00:03 Remove Andrew Gaidry Andrew Gaidry Red stood to the side as his girlfriend opened up the door before following her inside. He slips his bookbag off of his shoulders and sets it down where he usually does. "Okay, uh, I'm gonna go get changed then, alright, babe?" Like · Reply · 1 · 16 October 2016 at 00:35 Manage Maya Rice Maya Rice Cecily strolls inside, hardly waiting for Red to follow behind her before heading further into her house, placing her books and bag on the kitchen counter. Only once she's free of her school supplies does she turn around to face Red, smiling and nodding in response to him. "Alright." She pokes her head around the corner of one of the kitchen walls. "It looks like my dad's probably upstairs, so...change down here?" It sounds like less of a question and more of a command. "I'm going to head up and make sure he thinks we're actually being responsible." Cecily passes by Red as she heads toward the staircase centered in the middle of her house. As she passes, she briefly considers pausing to press a quick kiss to his cheek, but decides against it. She's not in the school hallways anymore. "I'll be down soon," she promises before offering a wave coupled with another smile and heading upstairs to her room. Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 00:51 Remove Andrew Gaidry Andrew Gaidry He nodded. "Sure! No problem." He gives her a smile and lets it drop when she heads off. He exhaled slowly. This was fine, right? Right. It would be fine. He headed off to the bathroom to get changed. Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 00:54 Manage Maya Rice Maya Rice Once upstairs, Cecily walks down a hallway and then turns a corner, poking her head into her father's office. He's sitting inside, typing quickly at his desk. "Dad?" She calls inside, trying to get his attention. At first it seems as if she's gone unheard, but eventually -- "Hey, kiddo!" Her father replies, although he doesn't look away from his computer to face her. "How was school today?" Cecily lets out a small huff, resisting the urge to roll her eyes even though he couldn't see her. "It was fi --" "That's great," Her father responds, his head moving just a fraction of an inch, perhaps in an attempt to nod. "...Anyway," Cecily says, raising her voice a bit, hoping that her father will actually pay attention. "I'm heading over to Eli's with Red to study tonight. We all have these massive tests coming up, and --" "Red?" Her father seems as if he's nearly about to turn around toward her, but then... "Oh! You mean Carter. Tell him I said hello, won't you? And have fun tonight." "...We're studying." Cecily mutters, frowning. "Just don't stay out too late, alright?" Cecily sighs, shaking her head. She wasn't sure why she even bothered. "Alright, dad." She exits his office, continuing down the hallway until she reaches her bedroom. She heads inside, closing the door and locking it behind her. She has to resist the urge to immediately flop down onto her bed and relax, reminding herself of the party. Cecily heads over toward her dresser, opening a few drawers and beginning to search for an outfit. Her phone rings with a text notification noise just after she picks out a shirt. Reaching into the pockets of her jeans, she pulls out her phone and opens her newest message. From: Lydia ���� - 4:21 PM '(Photo Attachment) how do i look? (: getting ready 4 the party 2nite!' Cecily glances from the picture that Lydia had sent of herself over to the shirt she'd just chosen out. Hm. It seemed like she was going to have to step up her game. To: Lydia ���� - 4:22 PM 'damn girl!! ���� looking good!!' Like · Reply · 1 · 16 October 2016 at 01:18 Remove Andrew Gaidry Andrew Gaidry Red shut the bathroom door behind him and locked it, picking up the plastic bag and pulling his clothes out of it. A simple nice dark deep red dress shirt and black pants. He felt a bit discontented at the choice, but he knew it was the best choice. He couldn't exactly show up wesring... well. Whatever. He turned away from the mirror and slipped out of his clothes and began to dress himself for the party. Like · Reply · 2 · 16 October 2016 at 12:58 Manage Maya Rice Maya Rice After responding to Lydia, Cecily returns to her dresser. She picks out a few more different outfit combinations, trying each on quickly before deciding on a simple low cut white tank top and dark jeans, tying a red plaid jacket around her waist. Once she's gotten dressed, Cecily heads over to her mirror and begins to work on fixing up her hair. Initially she's only running her fingers through it in an attempt to make it look a bit more presentable, but she eventually goes in search of her brush, working out a few tangles that have formed throughout the day. Cecily finishes brushing out her hair, wonders if Red is done getting ready by now. She doesn't want to hold them up, but she also doesn't want to rush herself. Like · Reply · 1 · 16 October 2016 at 13:32 Remove Andrew Gaidry Andrew Gaidry Red turns back to the mirror after changing and examines it. It looked nice. He ran his fingers through his hair. Should he leave it down....? Or would it look better tied back? He should ask Cecily. He took a deep breath and then stuffed his other clothes into the bag, only holding onto his red hooded jacket. He unlocks the door and heads out. He takes a seat to wait for her. He isnt surprised she's still getting ready. She must have so many clothes to choose from. Plus she has to worry about hair and makeup and accessories. He wonders what she's gonna wear. Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 13:39 Manage Maya Rice Maya Rice Cecily spends about ten more minutes working on her make-up, not doing anything /too/ extreme -- mostly just a bit of eyeliner and eyeshadow, a touch of a light pink lipstick. Once she's finished, she grabs a purse from her bedside table and stuffs a few various objects inside before exiting her room, heading back down the hallway and down the stairs. "You weren't waiting too long, were you?" Cecily asks with a light laugh when she sees Red sitting in wait. "I tried to hurry." Like · Reply · 1 · 16 October 2016 at 13:52 Remove Andrew Gaidry Andrew Gaidry He looked over at her and laughed softly. "No, no, its fine! Besides, my outfit was already like. Picked out and everything, I didn't have to do much. Uh, hey." He stood up, running his fingers through his hair. "Do you think I should leave my hair down or...? I dunno, what do you think would look better?" Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 13:54 Manage Maya Rice Maya Rice Cecily tilts her head, pausing to consider Red's question. "Hmm..." She hesitates for a while before eventually smiling and responding with, "Keep it down." Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:03 Remove Trashley Marie Trashley Marie (Is this the party??) Like · Reply · 1 · 16 October 2016 at 14:09 Remove Andrew Gaidry Andrew Gaidry (no no the party hasnt started yet) Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:09 Manage Maya Rice Maya Rice (red and cecily, at home, alone: wow this is such a wonderful party,) Like · Reply · 1 · 16 October 2016 at 14:09 Remove Trashley Marie Trashley Marie (Me too ������) Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:09 Remove Trashley Marie Trashley Marie (R they getting ready??) Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:09 Remove Maya Rice Maya Rice (yeah) Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:09 Remove Andrew Gaidry Andrew Gaidry (*cecilys dad voice* Haha dont get too rowdy down there kids (; ) Like · Reply · 2 · 16 October 2016 at 14:10 Manage Trashley Marie Trashley Marie Okie I'll have mah peeps do that too Like · Reply · 1 · 16 October 2016 at 14:10 Remove Andrew Gaidry Andrew Gaidry He gives her a smile, seeming to relax a bit. He nodded. "Okay, cool." He took another look at Cecily's ensemble. "... you look amazing." He said with a grin. Compliments were always the easiest part of being with Cecily. She was so pretty, and her outfits were always amazing. Even when she wasnt trying. Like · Reply · 1 · 16 October 2016 at 14:11 Manage Trashley Marie Trashley Marie Jax walked into his house and immediately called Sarah. He awaited her to pick up, when she finally did he could hear the tiredness in her voice. "Bitch, were you asleep!?" Sarah groaned into the mic. "Yes now what do you want?" Jax laughed. "Oh honey. You are funny. Wake up. I'm getting ready and then strolling to your house to help you pick out clothes. There is a party tonight. Sara groaned and went on about how she wasn't invited. "It's a high school party. Are there ever invitations? Just pick out something cute. Ok?" Sarah replied with a quick yes before hanging up on him. Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:13 Remove Trashley Marie Trashley Marie (How much time does Jax have??) Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:14 Remove Maya Rice Maya Rice (five seconds) Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:14 Remove Maya Rice Maya Rice (idk like....an hr? an hr and a half?) Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:15 Remove Maya Rice Maya Rice (two hours? the party starts @ six,) Like · Reply · 1 · 16 October 2016 at 14:15 Remove Andrew Gaidry Andrew Gaidry (he got time) Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:16 Manage Maya Rice Maya Rice "You're too sweet," Cecily responds with a smile, expression softening a bit. Red really /was/ a great boyfriend, especially when compared to some of the other boys at school that Cecily could have ended up being stuck with. Cecily begins to head toward the front door of her house, pulling out her set of keys as she walks. She opens the door, heading outside and waiting for Red to exit as well so she can close and lock the door behind her. "I'm probably going to end up looking like I rolled straight out of bed, honestly," Cecily comments, thinking of the picture Lydia had sent. "Lydia's being an over-achiever as always, and if she's all dressed up then I'm sure Fiona is, too." Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:25 Remove Andrew Gaidry Andrew Gaidry He slipped out after her and waited for her to lock up and lead the way. He laughed. "/This/ is your rolled out of bed look?" He shook his head. Life was just unfair. He'd kill to look that good so easily. Well, not literally of course, but.... damn. Like · Reply · 1 · 16 October 2016 at 14:35 Manage Maya Rice Maya Rice Once Red is outside, Cecily locks the door and heads over to her car, turning to glance at Red for a moment. "Well, I mean...not /really./ It'll just seem like it in comparison." She presses a button on her ring of keys to automatically unlock the car doors, ducking inside and getting into the driver's seat, placing her hands on the steering wheel and waiting for Red to hop in as well. Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:38 Remove Andrew Gaidry Andrew Gaidry Red slips into the passenger seat and shut the door behind him, buckling up. Fixed his hair a bit in the mirror. "And, uh, we'll be back by ten, right?" Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:42 Manage Maya Rice Maya Rice "Mhm," she nods. "My dad might pull his head out of his ass for long enough to notice something other than his work if I stay out past then." She starts up the car, turning around and slowly pulling out of her driveway. Like · Reply · 1 · 16 October 2016 at 14:53 Remove Andrew Gaidry Andrew Gaidry He nodded. Chuckled softly. "And my dad would get suspicious if we were 'studying' later than that...." He was infintely grateful for Cecily. She was good company... and understanding about dad stuff. And his dad liked her, and vice versa... it was good. Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:56 Manage Maya Rice Maya Rice "You think he would buy it if we said we were having a studying sleepover?" Cecily grins over at Red, rolling her eyes. Like · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 15:06 Remove Andrew Gaidry Andrew Gaidry He snorted. "A sleepover? With my /girlfriend/? No, no, our /hormones/ Cecily....." He shook his head, laughing softly. "Can't have a mixed sex sleepover.... how indecent." Like · Reply · 1 · 16 October 2016 at 15:08 Manage Maya Rice Maya Rice Cecily laughs along, shaking her head a bit. "God...you know, my dad might actually /approve./" She wrinkles her nose. "More of a chance for me to "carry on our family name!" She says the last portion of her sentence in a high-pitched, mocking tone, sighing. "I swear he thinks that we're a part of some ancient royal family with the way he talks about carrying on our legacy." (should we....move 2 the Streets) Like · Reply · 2 · 16 October 2016 at 15:14 Remove Trashley Marie Trashley Marie Jax smirked at himself in the mirror. He had on a pink button up, sleeves rolled halfway up,and a black bow tie. He had a pair of black skinny jeans to match. His hair was styled in his normal style with gel. He rang Sara quickly, getting voicemail. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He hung up and grabbed his keys sliding passed his dad successfully. "Prick." Was all he said as he slammed the door. He jumped into his dads car and started it, he saw him in the door through the rear view mirror. Jax pressed on the gas and headed to Ariel and Sara's house.